Lord and Lady
by Enchanted Kagome
Summary: Part of my Lovers in Inu-Yasha series. Sequel to Love from My Soul. The truth behind the death of Rin's family is revealed. Can the great dog demon of the Western Lands help her heal? Or will he lose her forever to the gates of Hell?
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE  
  
OK. We have a little AGE problemo here that I will explain in a later chappy. Basically, Rin miraculously ages 7~8 years in one Earth year's period. This is a Rin and Sesshoumaru (a.k.a. FLUFFY) fanfic. Enjoy! (I have another fanfic on Inu-Yasha and Kagome called Love from My Soul)  
  
^_^ Have FUN! 


	2. Shared Nightmares and Haunting Past

Rin stood up again, awakened by the same nightmare-the day her family was killed. She looked around Sesshoumaru was out hunting again and Jaken lay in his regular position, getting some sleep. She's had that nightmare for awhile now, afraid to tell that to Sesshoumaru. She sighed and got up, leaving the sleeping Jaken all by himself, forgetting the consequences he may suffer. She wandered off into the woods.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kanaoke sighed as she washed the dishes of her so-called husband and his band of thieves. She looked back on the day this had all started.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
"Kana! You are not to see him anymore! He's dangerous!"  
  
"Oh. Mom! Come on, please?" Kana replied.  
  
"Absolutely NOT," her mom answered for the fiftieth time.  
  
"Fine. Fine. I'll go tell him," Kana answered dejectedly, running towards the meeting spot for her lover and herself.  
  
"Oh. Oino-kun!" The teenager turned around to see his beloved with tears trailing down her face. "Mom…*sob*…Mom had forbidden me to see you again."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm…I'm so sorry. But…she said I can't see you again!"  
  
"That old withered *****," he said, hugging her close. Kanaoke quivered slightly at his violent tone, then, ripped herself from their embrace and ran home full of tears.  
  
That night, as she was preparing to go to bed, Kana heard a violent knock on the door. Her father got ready for the worst and told her mom to open the door. She gasped as her mother's limp body fell backwards and was shocked to find Oino's sword covered with her blood. She could do nothing as he slaughtered the rest of his family. Then, moving towards her, he took hold of her arm and dragged her along. Still in shock from what she saw, Kana said nothing, hoping this all was a dream.  
  
"Kanaoke-chan! Please don't leave. I'm scared." The small voice issued forth from the frail frame of her youngest sister, Rin. Oino's eyes narrowed with obvious annoyance, motioning for one of his henchmen to do away with the child. However, the scared look on Rin's little face brought Kana back to reality. Screaming for Oino to please let her youngest sister go, she went over to cover Rin from the blows of the swords. Oino motioned for them to stop and walked forward to Kana.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked in a threatening voice.  
  
"Please, Oino-kun," she shivered slightly at the title, considering that he just murdered her entire family, "Let Rin go. She…She's just a child. Besides, she may not even survive. There's no harm in letting her go." Oino was about to snort when his comrades motioned that people are coming in the distance.  
  
"Leave her and hurry," Oino told the two men with their swords drawn and hoisted Kana onto his back.  
  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
Kanaoke felt a tear drip down as she recalled her own words: "She may not even survive." And all this was because of her. She was brought back to reality by a sharp kick in her side.  
  
"Get back to work, you old hag," Ramika, Oino's most recent consort, said, spitting at Kana before disappearing into the shade. Kana sighed and got back to work  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rin, thinking about the dream she was having, unwittingly wandered into the Oino's camp. As she heard the scraping of pots , she looked around, trying to find the cause of the sounds.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From somewhere behind her, Kanaoke heard a soft gasp. Lifting up her head, her eyes locked with those of the newcomers.  
  
"Could it be…" Kana thought, her heart thumping wildly with hope. She felt a slight fluttering sensation when she heard the soft murmuring of the girl.  
  
"Kan-aoke?" Rin said softly to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jaken, finally waking up, looked around to check on Rin, only to find that the young girl in his charge had wandered off again! Checking around to make sure that Sesshoumaru had not found out, he quickly hurried off after the girl's footprints.  
  
"Uh. Why can't Lord Sesshoumaru take care of the girl himself? Oh! Why must I suffer the horrible task? I can only hope that I catch up to that girl before Lord Sesshoumaru does. She's awfully fast for a human! Why can't humans have no legs? Would've made life so much easier!" Jaken puffed his way down the trail.  
  
***************************  
  
Thought I'd add some humor in the end and Jaken makes the best clown. ^_^  
  
OK. There is a little tiny notice: Rin is currently around 15 years old. And, well, somehow, she aged that fast in a year or so. Yeah, I know, doesn't make sense but I can't have Kagome still traveling back to feudal Japan after 7 years! ('k 'k. Explaination in a later chapter) Same as my other Inu fanfic-At least 7 reviews to confirm I have readers.  
  
Oh. Yeah. Forgot:  
  
***DISCLAIMER***  
  
Do not own Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Kikyo, Naraku, Rin, Sesshoumaru, toad (=Jaken), ect.   
  
(I am planning on STEALING it =P Kidding, Rumiko Takahashi!)  
  
***(continued)DISCLAIMER***  
  
I DO OWN Kanaoke, Ramika, and Oino and the gang. Make not mistake and don't DARE copy me! 


	3. Captured!

"But…she's too old to be Rin, isn't she?" Kana thought to herself disappointedly. Just then, footsteps sounded in the distance. Rin looked up and saw a terrifying scarred face. ***For any clueless audience-Oino***  
  
"Kana's been insulting me, Oino-kun," Ramika said, jumping out of the shades and pretending to do work a second before Oino made it to the campsite. He looked at the ragged and tired face of Kana and kicks her sharply in the side, making her tumble over.  
  
"Get up ***** and don't ever insult Ramika again, you hear?" he asked threateningly at Kana. Then, following Kana's distant gaze, fell upon Rin. As Oino's gaze was occupied, Ramika smiled nastily at Kana's injured figure on the ground. "Well…well. Who have we here?" The rest of the party came up behind their 'chief' and eyed the new girl.  
  
Oino made some steps forward and grabbed the girl by her garments. As he was leading her into camp, Jaken came to the scene. His head was screaming with terror. If Sesshoumaru caught another guy's scent on Rin, and he always does, he, Jaken, will be dead. Using his staff, he breathed fire onto Oino, making him retreat and let go of Rin.  
  
"Rin, are you OK?" Jaken asked, full of concern, though for Rin, or for HIS life…  
  
"Yeah, Jaken," Rin bent down to thank him.  
  
"Well," Jaken faced the band of thieves, "You had all better stay away from this girl. She is the wom-under the guard of the great Demon Lord of the Western Lands, Lord Sesshoumaru." Some thieves, obviously from a different place snorted. But a few recognized the name and shuddered. Jaken had almost said 'the woman of' though he knew that it wasn't true. He'd always thought along those lines though.  
  
"Jaken, what's this?" Sesshoumaru's commanding voice came from the trees. A few robbers gasped. They had been used to stealth, but hadn't even heard Sesshoumaru walking!  
  
"Jaken?" Jaken fell on his knees bowing over and over again, too terrified to say a thing. "Jaken, answer my question."  
  
"Well, you see master, Rin decided to walk so I came with her and then we found this gang. That leader…"  
  
"Oino," Rin whispered softly.  
  
"Huh? What Rin? Oino? Oh. OK. The leader, Oino, was trying to take Rin. I burned him with the staff and he let go. I was telling them to back off, when you came, master." Sesshoumaru was well satisfied with this answer. He looked around camp and suddenly, his eyes caught something very interesting. Rin, in fear, had ran up to him and grabbed hold of his sleeve like she would as a kid.  
  
"That woman," Sesshoumaru thought, glancing at Rin again, "looks very like Rin. She smells similar."  
  
"Rin, are you related to that woman?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly. Rin quivered again.  
  
"Rin…doesn't know."  
  
"Well, enough with the chit-chat. I saw that woman first, so I'm having her," Oino cried out, motioning for the rest of the group to step up and fight. Sesshoumaru quickly knocked out 10 or so of them with one swipe. However, Oino, taking hold of some herbs sprinkled it at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru felt the herbs presence in his blood and began to feel weak.  
  
"That miko's herbs are good," Oino told his one of his henchman.  
  
"Kikyo used to take guard over something of immense power, so she had strong miko powers."  
  
"Good job on procuring these," Oino pointed at the pouches around his waist, obviously all Kikyo's herbs.  
  
Sesshoumaru still got a few before he collapsed. Jaken was knocked over the head with a stick and was out cold. Oino laughed, and walked forward and grabbed Rin. He flung his prize over his shoulder and motioned for camp to be set elsewhere. Sesshoumaru's dim vision can still make out where they were going, until finally, he gave up and lay down, surrendering to the power of the herbs.  
  
************************************  
  
Reviews please! 7 more reviews and I'll keep writing. If you are waiting for this to update and have written a review, feel free to enjoy my other Inu-Yasha fanfics, including Love from My Soul, a prelude to this. Also, I have a humorous crossover called, New Life, New School, New problems, New Foes. The full list can be viewed on my profiles page, enjoy! 


	4. The Past Revealed!

Inu-Yasha growled.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sesshoumaru. He's really near." But, somehow, he didn't think that Sesshoumaru was very dangerous this time.  
  
"Let's follow the scent," Kagome told the others. Inu-Yasha sighed and compelled. He'd do anything for Kagome (*hey! You people do realize that this comes AFTER another story, so some things doesn't make sense because it's explained in the other story. This is a sequel. Please read "Love from My Soul" still by me, before reading this story, 'k?*).  
  
***  
  
"He and his woman and the rest of them are near," Sesshoumaru thought to himself, unable to move because of the herbs.  
  
***  
  
"There he is!" Sango said, informing the others that she'd found him.  
  
"Why's he lieing on the ground, Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked, hoping the hanyou can explain this demonic behavior better. Inu-Yasha held out his arm protectively, not sure whether this is a trap. He walk up to his half-brother and found the pulse.  
  
"Some how so paralytic herbs are in his veins."  
  
"You mean…he's paralyzed?"  
  
"Yeah. Pretty much," Inu-Yasha nodded, heading the other way. "Let's go."  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome yelled. *Oh no. There they go again.*  
  
"What?"  
  
"We should help him. Afterall-he's your half-brother."  
  
"Yeah. Some half-brother HE is. Let's see, he only tried to…  
  
1)Kill you.  
  
2)Kill me.  
  
3)Steal the Tetsusaiga.  
  
4)Drain my powers.  
  
5)And-"  
  
"OK. We get the point," Kagome said, walking over to Sesshoumaru and feeling his pulse. She didn't know how or why, but images of hyacinths, marigolds, pot of water, and bark kept on coming to her mind. Then, it clicked. "I think I know the antidote!" Kagome said excitedly, repeating the names of everything that flashed in her mind.   
  
After gathering everything, the group started to boil the stuff in water, waking up Jaken. Upon seeing his master paralyzed and Inu-Yasha and his gang close by, he thought it wisest to beg for his life.  
  
"Oh. Please. Inu-Yasha, spare the life of the humble servant," Jaken startled everyone by falling dramatically onto his knees and begging.  
  
"Feh. He's not dead yet and with Kagome's antidote, he'll be up, not quite a good thing though, but-you sure he'll like this behavior? He can still HEAR, you know." Upon hearing that, Jaken had about another heart attack.  
  
"Jaken, tell…them to look for Rin," the strained voice issued forth from the Western Lord. Jaken obeyed, hoping that this will secure the life of him.  
  
"So…Rin's gone?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes. You see, me and Lady Rin were walking through the woods and chanced upon a campsite. The campsite was for a group of thieves. When they made to drag her off, I fried the guy with my staff, or his sleeve, rather. Then, Lord Sesshoumaru came and beat the heck out of a lot of them, but the leader through powder onto him. I was knockout, but I guess the thieves took Rin." Jaken sighed.  
  
"Where you going?" Inu-Yasha asked, seeing Kagome stand up.  
  
"To save Rin," Kagome answered in a exasperated voice.  
  
"And, Sesshoumaru…?"  
  
"Jaken, wait for this to boil and feed some to your master, it should help." Jaken nodded.  
  
***  
  
"So. Boss. Who gets this girl?" A new-comer as Oino, who punched him in reply. Rin cowered near the corner.  
  
"It's obvious the Boss wants her. Whoever the Boss wants, the Boss gets," someone whispered to the new-comer. Then, Oino motioned for everyone to get out. People let for their own huts.  
  
Taking hold of Rin, Oino snickered.  
  
"So. How do you feel like being my newest?" Kana gasped. As Oino made to rip the top of Rin's kimono, she stood up and forced him away, hugging Rin close and not letting anyone get near.  
  
"What are you doing, you wench?" Oino cried in rage. The other bandits, attracted by the loud noise, walked into the room.  
  
"No," Kana whispered, crying. "Please, Oino. She…She's just a little girl. Spare her. Please." Ramika watched. She didn't like the idea that Oino would have a new girl, but she likes watching Kana suffer all the same.  
  
"You said the same for your sister years ago. I should've never let that one go, building up your habit." He roughly pushed Kana out of the way. But, she was up again within seconds, holding on to his arm.  
  
"No," her face was determined and set. "You won't touch her. NOT while I LIVE." Oino snickered.  
  
"Can't stand another one? Too jealous." Kana laughed coldly.  
  
"Jealous? Oh. Right. Me-Jealous. You think that? You over-arrogant wimp!" Kana took her place in front of Rin.  
  
"…" Oino couldn't talk in rage.  
  
"What's in it for you, then?" Ramika asked.  
  
"What's in it for me? Oh, I'll tell you. Perhaps you'll realize what a mistake you made. Yeah, I was YOUR age when I met Oino-kun. He was nice, sweet, everything! But, my parents thought he was dangerous. Finally, they told me I'm not allowed to see him. My heart was crying when I told him that. And what happened that night? He came with his friends and slaughtered my entire family. All except me, or so they thought. My youngest sister called to me, frightened by the numerous murder she'd just witnessed. I begged with him to spare her. Afterall, she was only about 3~4. He didn't want to agree, but torches were in the distance, and having me quiet would help a lot." Ramika gasped. Suddenly, her eyes landed on Rin, seeing the unmistakable resemblance between the two.  
  
"But, it can't be. She's…too old."  
  
"What?" Oino asked.  
  
"Is…that Rin?" Ramika whispered quietly to Kana. For the first time, she pitied this girl who once held Oino's heart and cursed herself for the pain she must've caused her.  
  
"I'm guessing so. The guy back there called her Rin. Though, this age problem is weird," Kana replied, suddenly noticing Oino's drawn sword.  
  
"Well, if you insist it to be over your DEAD body, then…"  
  
Three screams issued forth from the hut.  
  
**************************  
  
PREVIEW:  
  
"No!!!" Rin cried out.  
  
"Another ingredient is missing. There's always an odd number...blood?"  
  
OK. Another 5 reviews and I'll put up the next chapter. 


	5. Freed

Rin shuddered as she watched her sister drop to the ground, bathed in her own blood. Ramika looked at where she stood before. She would've received a full blow if Kana hadn't pushed her out of the way. She shook her head, as if trying to deny that the horror had happened. But, after calming down herself a bit, she crawled over to Kana.  
  
"Kana-chan?" She whispered softly, using a title she'd never thought she'd use before.  
  
Rin knelt down beside the limp body of her sister and tears flowed out of her eyes. She wondered at them. She never remembered tearing-even on the night that her family was slaughtered. Why now?  
  
***  
  
Oino didn't feel as angry or brave and righteous as he did a few moments ago. Looking at the figure on the ground, he suddenly remembered the day that they met. He'd fallen in love with her wit and her ability to contradict him.  
  
"What have I done?" his thoughts were cut short by the Inu-Yasha knocking the door off its hinges.  
  
***  
  
"Oh no. It's that white-haired demon again," the newest member of the band exclaimed. An older and MORE experienced thief started hacking at Inu-Yasha with his sword. Unfortunately, the demon seemed more offended by the comment than the sword and knocked him out cold.  
  
"OK. Hand her over RIGHT now," Inu-Yasha said carelessly, as if the arrows bouncing off of Tetsusaiga's sheath was everyday occurrences. Oino stared and soon everyone else was staring, too.  
  
"Hey, on the count of three, let's gang up on him, OK?" WHAM!  
  
"Hey. That's one smart demon. I thought they were all supposed to be, like, real dumb and clueless." BASH!  
  
Rin finally looked up from all the racket.  
  
"Oh! Kag-chan!" Rin said, jumping up and sprinting towards Kagome. However, Oino's sword blocked her way.  
  
"No," he snarled.  
  
"Yeah. Sure. I'm getting TIRED OF THIS!" With one sweep of the Tetsusaiga, Oino fell to the ground. However, right before that, he untied some herbs and threw them at Rin. No one noticed because they were all too busy cheering on Inu-Yasha. With one last gasp, Oino took hold of a concealed weapon and flown it at Rin, who was bending over her sister. A rock swiftly met the target and forced it the other way.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru!"  
  
***  
  
Jaken hurried over, trying to recompensate himself in Sesshoumaru's eyes be being tender and caring to the human girl.  
  
"Are you OK, Rin?"  
  
"P-Please, Jaken. Help me with my sister," Rin begged, swinging her sister's right arm over her shoulder, forgetting entirely about Jaken's height.  
  
"Rin, are you OK?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly. Rin, upon hearing this, ran straight for Sesshoumaru's comforting arms, assuming that Jaken was holding up her sister. Um…unfortunately, Jaken is actually pancaked under the wait of Rin's sister.  
  
"Oh. Rin was so scared," Rin cried into Sesshoumaru's cloth. He patted her comfortingly while looking at the woman she had just called her 'sister.'  
  
*************************  
  
OH!!!! Will Kana-chan die? Review 5 reviews and you'll find out! 


	6. Demonic Mysteries

"Jaken! Get over here!" Jaken stood up and hurried quickly over to his Lord. "No. With the women!" Trembling, Jaken went back and struggled over again with Kanaoke. To everyone's surprise, Sesshoumaru drew out the Tenseiga and, with one sweep, saved the human woman. "Jaken, get Rin and this human back."  
  
"Y-Yes, M-Master." Hopping onto the two dragon-like creatures, he sweeped away with Rin tending to her sister.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." Kagome said. He turned and snarled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hey! Don't you take that tone with Kagome!"  
  
"So? Little brother, what are you going to do?" Inu-Yasha clenched his fist, but Kagome stopped him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, why…why is Rin…so…well…old?"  
  
"Old?" Miroku asked. "Are you quite sure-" WHAM.  
  
"Ignore him," Sango said.  
  
"Well, when was the last time you saw her?" Sesshoumaru asked carelessly. "You humans age pretty fast."  
  
"We don't age THAT fast," Kagome retorted hotly.  
  
"…" Sesshoumaru was obviously reluctant to say anything. "Well…there seems to be some weird interactions between Rin and our father's demonic items. Inu-Yasha, do you remember anything that acts like this? Rin started aging like this and stopped at the age. Some weird interactions with the demonic powers."  
  
"Hm…I don't remember really anything about that," Inu-Yasha replied, suddenly thoughtful.  
  
"Speaking of age…" Sesshoumaru broke the silence abruptly. He just remembered what every Inu-youkai did at his age. Sighing at his forgetfulness, he took his leave.  
  
*******************************  
  
Yes! I know this is X-Tremely short, but, well, you know! I'm working on three different ones, after finishing Love from my Soul (prelude to this.) More will be up soon! 


	7. Destined Mate

"Jaken, get Seeiro," Sesshoumaru ordered the toad. Seeiro was a demon seer who prophesized the correct mate for each Inu-taisho demon at Sesshoumaru's current age. Having been worried about Rin's aging problem, Sesshoumaru had forgotten about this tradition.  
  
"Yes Master Sesshoumaru," Jaken replied.  
  
***  
  
"So, what have you come up with?" Jaken crept into the room Seeiro was working in. Seeiro, unfortunately, was muttering madly to himself.  
  
"This can't be…I must be reading it wrongly!"  
  
"What?" Jaken asked.  
  
"Jaken…did you not say your master, Sesshoumaru, hated humans?"  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"I read that…his mate was destined to be a human," Seeiro whispered. Jaken choked on what he had been eating.  
  
"But that can't be!"  
  
"Of course not. So, I'm telling Lord Sesshoumaru that his destined mate is the Demoness of the South-Lokittona," Seeiro replied decisively. However, as Seeiro walked out the door, it suddenly hit Jaken that the human just might've been…Rin!  
  
"NO!!!! Wait!!! OLD SEER!!!" However, when Sesshoumaru glared at Jaken, he quieted.  
  
"I see. Demoness Lokittona?" Sesshoumaru was thoughtful. Deep down, he wasn't quite sure whether he was happy or sad. He reprimanded himself for ever thinking Rin might've taken a bigger part in his life. "Jaken, take care of things while I'm gone."  
  
***  
  
"Rin, she's stirring!" Jaken said, informing the girl of her sister.  
  
"Oh. Kana-chan!" Rin turned and hurried towards her sister. Jaken left to manage the household.  
  
"R-Rin?" Kanaoke was weak but could make out the blurred outline of her little sister.  
  
"Yes, Kana-chan? Here's some medicine for you," Rin gently helped her sister up and was feeding her the medicine when Jaken hurried back.  
  
"Rin! Lord Sesshoumaru's back and he wishes your presence!"  
  
"Oh." She turned back to her sister who nodded and took the cup. She gave her one last look before going out the door and hurrying towards Sesshoumaru. However, when she saw him she came to a stop.  
  
"S-Sesshoumaru-…" the rest of her words were cut off by the intimidating Demoness by Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What's THIS, Sesshoumaru? A human?" Lokittona was displeased, for she had heard her soon-to-be mate was against all humans.  
  
"Rin, this is my soon-to-be mate, Demoness Lokittona," Sesshoumaru told the young girl calmly, as if he hadn't heard a word the Demoness had said.  
  
Upon hearing 'soon-to-be mate' Rin bit her lips and tried not to show any emotions though deep down her heart was breaking.  
  
"A human! Acting as if she were of equal worth as me! You should be down on your knees!" the Demoness screeched. Not caring much for anything now that Sesshoumaru's found a mate, Rin sank down to her knees, and bowed her head like a servant. Sesshoumaru, however, could not control his emotions-a first time.  
  
"Rin! What are you doing, kneeling like a servant?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru, am I to understand that this human girl is NOT a servant?" Sesshoumaru looked at her with a piercing glare. "Now, dear. You wouldn't mind that if we were mates, would you? Ren, what it? Pack your bags and get out of here. NEVER return." Rin gasped a little, pleading Sesshoumaru with her eyes.  
  
"Rin, get up. You aren't a servant, nor to be treated like one."  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Are you saying I can't kick a mere HUMAN out of this house?"  
  
"This is still MY dwelling, Lokittona. Don't forget who's master here." Sesshoumaru turned to leave, but the Demoness stopped him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru," she started sweetly. "Why her?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let me make myself clear. Your mother, my aunt, wished to keep human servants out, did she not?" Sesshoumaru stopped cold.  
  
"Your father wouldn't let her. And what ended up happening? He went off with a worthless human, leaving my aunt behind to break her own heart." Sesshoumaru turned slowly. "Are you trying to follow in your father's footsteps? Huh?" Her eyes were flashing now.  
  
"P-Please, Lady Lokittona. I won't get in the way," Rin's meek voice came. The Demoness, however, took this as a sign of disrespect.  
  
"Don't you DARE talk when not talked to! I'll teach the rules of this household so you'll NEVER forget," she walked forward, then bringing her claw high above her head, made for Rin's cowering figure.  
  
***********************  
  
What happens? Wait 'til next time. Please review! I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I'm done. Enjoy!  
  
OH-the prequel to this is Love from My Soul  
  
Check out my other IY fanfics in the meantime:  
  
Love from My Soul (InuXKag-complete--Prequel to this!)  
  
New Life, New School, New Problems, New Foes (total humor) 


	8. Rin's Choice

Immediately, Sesshoumaru bounded forward and flown the Demoness backwards. Lokittona fell backwards. She glared at him and harder at the human he was protecting. Rin saw this intercourse and decided what to do.  
  
Biting her lips hard, she addressed Sesshoumaru's destined mate, "Lady Lokittona. I only ask that I be given enough time in this place for my sister to heal. I will leave with her as soon as she's ready to leave." She stared down hard at the carpet, holding back her tears and stoning herself against the heartrending feelings she had. Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed onto the young girl while Lokittona smirked in triumph.  
  
"Fine. But never come back here again. Do you hear me? If I should ever find you so much as within a mile of this place, it will mean your DEATH," she told the human, haughtily. Rin nodded and half ran back to her room. She was gasping, trying to catch her breathe, when she entered her room.  
  
"Rin!" Kanaoke said, turning around, but was quite worried, seeing her pale face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"N-Nothing. Uh…Kana-chan?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Will you be able to leave here with me in a month or so?"  
  
"What's wrong?" Kanaoke repeated her question, staring at her little sister's pale countenance.  
  
"It's just that I want-" Her words were cut off when the door slid open, revealing the master of the house.  
  
"Rin, come with me." Rin nodded and followed.  
  
***  
  
"Rin, I just want you to know that you don't have to leave," Sesshoumaru told the teen.  
  
"But…Lady Loki-…" her voice trailed off.  
  
"I am still Master of this House. As long as I'm still in charge, you won't be kicked out!" It took all of his self-restraint not to let his worry and anger show.  
  
"I-It's alright Sesshoumaru. She's your destined mate. You should do what she says," Rin said. Years of being near Sesshoumaru had taught her self-restraint.  
  
"Rin…" She knew, if she didn't make Sesshoumaru think it's what she wants, he won't let her leave.  
  
"It's alright, Sesshoumaru. I'd like to see what goes on outside anyways. Besides," at this, she faked a cheerful smile, "maybe I can end up like Kagome-chan, and find someone who likes me." Sesshoumaru claws clenched tightly behind his back, nearly to the point of drawing blood.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"It's alright, Sesshou-chan!" Rin said, for the last time, and last, half running through the hallways to her room. Dropping down in pain once she was a safe distance away. Tears flowed unchecked down her cheek.  
  
"So. She never thought of being more than a young girl in my life. I was the one with the extra thought. She'd never care about me that way," Sesshoumaru cursed himself. Without being able to stop himself, his mind wondered, "Who would?"  
  
***  
  
Yeah, I know this is a REALLY short chappy, but I'm coming. T_T Ah!!!!!!!!!!! Fluffy-so tearful!!!!!!  
  
*Sigh*  
  
No more FORCED reviews. I'll post the next one up whether you fans review or not. But, if you do have time, please be nice enough to review, thanks! 


	9. Shattered Heart

Lord and Lady  
  
~Shattered Heart~  
  
By: Enchanted Kagome  
  
Rin slid down onto the floor, feeling her heart shatter. She was so absorbed in her own world, that she didn't hear Lady Lokittona's footsteps. However, within seconds, she noticed the impending presence. She looked up with fearful eyes.  
  
"Ring, was it?" Lady Lokittona sneered at the frightened human girl. 'This will be a piece of cake…as long as Sesshoumaru doesn't step in,' she thought.  
  
"Y-Yes." Despite all that Sesshoumaru had said to her, Rin had learned much from her surroundings and other people/demons. She knew not to think of herself on an equal basis as other youkais. And, even though Sesshoumaru didn't know she knew, Rin had secretly found out the reason of her Lord's strong dislike for his half-brother Inu-Yasha and humans in general. She didn't understand why the Lord took her in and protected her when his hatred for humans was so obvious.  
  
"Now, you look like a smart girl. Let me tell you something. Sesshoumaru is, as you must know, the most imposing youkai in the Western Lands, where its his domain. It has been like that for generations, but, more than 50 years ago, this great lineage was marred, and has never been as great since. Do you know who diminished the race's superiority?" Rin slowly shook her head, though she had already guessed who Lokittona was talking about.  
  
"Then let me tell you, a human. Mother, of the hanyou…Inu-Yasha. She…in her greed for the love and protection of a great demon lord, found ways to charm Lord Inu-Taisho. She let nothing stand in the way of her becoming great."  
  
"But, she loved him," Rin whispered, trying to somehow justify the whole thing.  
  
"Love? Can you call that love? If she had truly loved him, she would've cared about the results and   
  
consequences, and died rather than baring a worthless hanyou to ruin the bloodline."  
  
"It…wasn't her choice. Lord Inu-Taisho wanted her," Rin began. She knew where this was going. She'd already seen the start of this in the room.  
  
"He wanted her? And how do you suppose a mere human, of no name or wealth can attract a great youkai lord's love and attention? Of all the worthless humans out there, how did SHE get it?"  
  
Rin had no answer. She knew where this was going. She knew, yet she can't help but try to justify the lady's position. If not for anyone, for herself. To her, Sesshoumaru had always been protection enough and care enough, but she couldn't bring herself to see the difference, if any, she held against Inu-Yasha's mother.  
  
"You understand that, it's up to Sesshoumaru to cleanse the lineage. I can't allow any threats to that, if you know what I mean. You do care for him and what's best for his title and reputation, don't you?"  
  
Rin did. She knew she was fighting a losing battle. No matter what she did, she still can't win. If she really cared for Sesshoumaru, then, to preserve his reputation and not ruin him like Lady Ataka did to his father, she would have to leave. No matter what she may promise to do or say, she can't promise to remain deaf to her heart and blind to her feelings. Then, the only other way was to totally renounce her feelings for Sesshoumaru. And, despite how much that would benefit her, Rin just couldn't bring herself to renounce them.  
  
"I-I understand what you're saying, Lady Lokittona…I've already promised to leave."  
  
"Yes I know. But I don't think you understand me…everyday becomes any threat. So, as you care for him deeply, I'm currently telling you to leave before nightfall, and STAY out of smelling distance." Rin's head shot up. But, she knew, she had no choice but to agree. "Do you understand?"  
  
Rin nodded. She didn't have the energy to put up a fight anymore. All she could do is keep in her tears. But, deep down, her heart was shattering. She realized how weak she was. After that terrible attack on her family, she couldn't bring up the courage to talk. But, after meeting Sesshoumaru, she began laughing and talking again. Now, to lose him is like losing her life support. She didn't know how long she could last in the world without him.  
  
"Excellent." The Demoness's voice brought her back to reality.   
  
She slowly got up and opened her door, and disappeared behind it. The Demoness's triumphant laugh pierced through Rin's heart, the last impact needed for it to shatter altogether.   
  
She helped her sister out of bed and told her they are leaving, with as much confidence as she could muster. Together, they went out of the castle gates. Turning, Rin gave one last gaze at the castle.  
  
On the inside, she was already dead, and on the outside, she became nothing but a living corpse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for not updating for so long! Hehe. If you want, you can check out on some of my other IY fanfics! Enjoy!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!Preview of Next Chapter!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jaken was terribly undecided. Finally, he left his fate to a marigold.  
  
"Follow Rin…*pluck*…don't follow Rin…*pluck*…follow Rin…*pluck*…don't follow Rin...  
  
!!!!!!!!!!End Preview!!!!!!!!!  
  
Please REVIEW! Thanks! 


End file.
